


She's my girl

by Hunoncall



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunoncall/pseuds/Hunoncall
Summary: A very short glimpse of Rio watching Beth. inspired by a season 3 clip with a bit that may or may not be Rio saying 'she's my girl '
Kudos: 25





	She's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no writer but I'm giving it a shot 😂 a little drabble or just over.

He’s watching her again. 

Gonna make his move real soon. Just another day, maybe two and then he’ll make his presence felt. 

He's gonna fuck up that thing she got going on with the other two and get his cut, nah, all the money, everything she got, all the shit she put him through, he’s taking the lot. she never did think things through he muses. 

He smiles then, jaw rocking, narrowed eyes on her every move. He just needs to watch her a little longer., There she is, in her kitchen with that clown. He can't fucking believe she’s making all happy homemaker with carman again, but it don't matter, he knows shes frontin hard, she learned fast, but he knows all her bag of tricks. 

He smirks a little, nodding to himself as he starts to turn away, “she’s my girl”...


End file.
